


nothing nice to say

by do_not_disturb



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb
Summary: Хёнджин не верит в любовь с первого взгляда, но что это, если не она.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Хёнджин всегда считал, что влюбляться сложно и всё это с треском и грохотом в кого-то бывает только в фильмах. Но он влюбляется именно так, ещё и с первого взгляда.

Занятия в подготовительной школе заканчиваются довольно-таки поздно, многих встречают родственники. Хёнджина, может быть, тоже встречали бы, если бы все повально не были заняты на работах. А так он спокойно топает двадцать минут до дома, потом кидает селку на фоне холодильника в семейный чат и ужинает нагретой в микроволновке едой мэйд бай магазин по дороге (Хёнджин умеет готовить, но никакого желания).

Кругом шум-гам, все друг с другом прощаются, здороваются, желают друг другу удачно добраться домой и не заболеть. Хёнджин затыкает уши наушниками, включает звук на максимум. Голова пухнет от формул-названий-дат, очень хочется расслабиться и утрамбовать кучу сегодняшних бесспорно важных знаний, желательно за пределы черепной коробки. 

Хёнджин смотрит по сторонам просто чтобы отвлечься, мажет взглядом по прохожим, проезжающим мимо машинам. Мимо проносится раздражающий парень с курсов, кричит что-то Хёнджину, но сквозь музыку не слышно (всё равно вариация на тему пока-удачи-хорошо-добраться-домой, не столь важно). Хёнджин автоматом прослеживает, куда же Джисон так несётся и ловит свою с треском и грохотом.

Парень, на котором Джисон повисает, крутой невероятно. Хёнджин успевает подумать, что он старше лет на пять точно и что они с Джисоном не похожи, а потом крутой парень улыбается и Хёнджин слепнет. Глохнет. Теряет разом все чувства и на фоне этого как никогда остро ощущает переполняющий его восторг. 

Он бы стоял и стоял так, и просто смотрел на эту улыбку. 

Джисон с мистером самая-красивая-в-мире-улыбка садятся в машину и уезжают, но Хёнджин продолжает стоять на месте, оглушенный новизной чувств. Он провожает машину взглядом, но чувствует себя выброшенной на берег рыбой. Абсолютно восторженной, беспомощной рыбой.

Уже позже, когда к нему возвращается адекватное ощущение пространства, Хёнджин ловит себя на том, что жалеет, что не достал наушники и не услышал голос. К такой улыбке должен прилагаться невозможный голос. Если нет, то мир работает неправильно. Ещё, кажется, Хёнджин будет дружить с Джисоном, потому что ему жизненно необходимо узнать, кто это был.


	2. Chapter 2

Джисон гиперобщительный и гипер этим Хёнджина раздражающий. При других обстоятельствах Хёнджин к нему и не подошел бы, но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных жертв.

– У тебя свободно? 

Он стоит над растёкшимся по парте Джисоном. Было бы неплохо избавиться от ощущения, что он только что собственными руками захлопнул крышку своего гроба, оставив с той стороны молоток и гвозди. Но мистер самая-красивая-улыбка всё ещё инкогнито, соберись, тряпка, и иди дружиться. 

Хёнджин пытался найти его через соц.сети Джисона, но Джисон или не сидит в соц.сетях (что в принципе невозможно) или подписан как-то по идиотски, потому что Хёнджин его не нашел (зато нашел кучу левых Хан Джисонов, но в целом мог бы провести вечер с большей пользой). 

Джисон поднимает взгляд от телефона и его лицо вытягивается. Да-да, тот самый необщительный, вечно морозящий тебя парень, будь добр оставить свои несомненно ценные комментарии при себе.

– Так что?

– Да, садись… – Джисон заторможенно сдвигается на один стул, уступая место, и явно всё ещё не может поверить своему счастью.

Хёнджин устраивается, готовится к уроку: достаёт тетради, ручки, учебники, вешает сумку на крючок… И всё. Хёнджин смотрит вперёд, на доску, Джисон как-то подсобрался весь, одна рука в кармане, другой вертит телефон на парте. Заметно, что ему не по себе и он не знает, что делать дальше. Хёнджин вот тоже не знает. Он как-то не планировал так далеко. Он вообще не планировал дальше «подружиться с Джисоном». 

Наверно, надо что-то сказать. Люди же разговаривают друг с другом, узнают получше там.

– Хван Хёнджин, – но это явно не то с чего стоит начинать разговор с человеком, с которым ходишь на курсы уже третий месяц. 

Джисон смотрит удивлённо сначала на протянутую ему ладонь, потом на Хёнджина. На его лице большими буквами скепсис и Хёнджину кажется, что вся эта затея была зря и можно было по другому, но руку не убирает.

– Я знаю. Хан Джисон, – Джисон всё-таки жмёт ему руку. Расплывается в ухмылке. – И по какому поводу сегодня в лесу что-то сдохло?

– Просто.

Джисон открывает рот чтоб ответить, но в аудиторию входит преподаватель, и Хёнджин с чистой совестью делает вид что не слышит, что там Джисон громко шепчет, за общим гулким приветствием всё равно плохо слышно. 

Плюется ядом Джисон недолго. К первому перерыву они уже обсуждают теорему по геометрии, которую только что разбирали, ко второму сходятся во мнении, что Тони Старк самый крутой мизантроп эвэр. С курсов они вываливаются едва ли не в обнимку и полностью удовлетворённые друг другом.

Джисона в этот раз никто не встречает и он, попрощавшись, бодро скачет в сторону метро в компании каких-то своих друзей-знакомых, но Хёнджин этим не особо расстроен. Он теперь подписан на Джисона в инстаграм, а это значительно облегчает поиски.


	3. Chapter 3

Подписка на инстаграм Джисона не решает ничего. У Джисона почти тысяча постов, чуть меньше читателей и ещё больше подписок. Хёнджин честно пролистывает к самому началу, в процессе даже втягивается – общие виды города, макросъёмка, фото с претензией на концептуальность. Все посты без подписей и мало, категорически мало людей. Даже сэлок нет практически и это, наверно, что-то о Джисоне говорит, но Хёнджину не до психоанализов. 

Он не может найти того самого парня даже в читателях. Хёнджин всё ещё не знает как его зовут, и это не говоря о том что не обязательно в имени пользователя будет указано реальное имя (Джисон вон подписался j.one и ничего). Хёнджин надеялся, что сможет узнать его по фото в профиле, но опять таки нет гарантий что у него там не стоит какая-то концептуальная фигня. 

Беглое пролистывание ничего не даёт, а проверять каждый аккаунт Хёнджин не собирается – всё пока ещё не настолько плохо. Но всё равно грустно.

Хёнджин отбрасывает телефон в сторону и подтягивает к себе ноутбук досматривать сериал.

* * *

Это судьба. Или карма. Или мысли материальны, или ещё что, Хёнджин не знает. Он просто заходит в приглянувшуюся местечковую кофейню согреться и врезается в ту самую лучшую в мире улыбку. И Хёнджин не был готов к тому что к красивой улыбке прилагается красивое лицо – не рассмотрел тогда, темно было, да и расстояние, а сейчас стоит столбом и пялится бессовестно. И, кажется, не дышит.

– Вы в порядке? – спрашивает улыбка, из лучезарно-рабочей становится вежливо-обеспокоенной. Но остаётся всё такой же красивой. – Вам нужна помощь?

И голос красивый, Хёнджин бы слушал и слушал.

Это всё немного слишком. Хёнджину срочно нужен перерыв, глоток свежего воздуха и пригоршня свежего снега в лицо как минимум. Но сбегать сейчас не вариант. Надо взять себя в руки и заказать, наконец, кофе. Возможно даже завязать ничего не значащий разговор о той же погоде, да хоть о чём, лишь бы поговорить.

Но думать получается только о том, что обладателя самой красивой в мире улыбки зовут Пак Джинён.


	4. Chapter 4

Хёнджин, видимо, нагрешил в прошлой жизни, потому что кроме имени в тот раз он так ничего и не узнаёт, а потом Пак Джинён в кофейне не появляется. Хёнджин неделю ходит туда после занятий без пропусков, пробует все симпатичные ему топпинги к латте и пару довольно неплохих десертов, а Пак Джинён не приходит даже как посетитель. 

Джисона с курсов он тоже больше не встречает.

Хёнджин грешным делом думает, что попал на последний рабочий день тогда – он по жизни не такой лох, конечно, но всё бывает в первый раз. Он даже спрашивает у девочки на кассе, когда на смене будет Пак Джинён, но та смотрит на него непонимающе и говорит, что у них таких нет и не было. И кафешка ведь местечковая, не могли по сети перебросить.

Хёнджин бы начал сомневаться в существовании Пак Джинёна, если бы верил себе чуть меньше. Но серьезно, как наваждение какое, показался пару раз, въелся в мысли вплоть до снов, и пропал со всех радаров (как будто-то у Хёнджина была возможность как-либо Пак Джинёна отслеживать, хаха, скажи спасибо, что имя узнал).

Грустно на самом деле. 

И по дурацки так – они не разговаривали толком (не считать же за разговор те несколько реплик во время заказа), а Хёнджин настолько с треском и грохотом, что теперь плохо, потому что Пак Джинён вне радаров, скорее всего навсегда. 

Хёнджин ведь правда считал, что так не бывает. Надо же было умудриться именно так, и именно ему. Ещё немного, и он пойдёт к Джисону с повинной и <i>будь человеком, дай контакты того хёна, что как-то забирал тебя с курсов</i>. Джисон, конечно, будет как скотина ржать долго и гнусно, и вспоминать всю жизнь тоже будет, но не совсем же он козлина, правда? 

Но Джисон – самый крайний вариант, пока Хёнджин неплохо справляется своими силами.

В кафе Хёнджин продолжает ходить хотя бы потому что кофе оказывается ничего таким, атмосфера приятной, а выпечка вкусной. Персонал запоминает, что он обычно берёт, Хёнджин ненавязчиво знакомится со всеми работниками, неожиданно для себя даже с хозяином.

Джебом приглашает его поработать, первые заработанные собственным трудом деньги и всё такое, тебе понравится, парень. Хёнджин обещает что как поступит так сразу, Джебом смеется, что ловит на слове. Он классный, Хёнджину нравится. Такой хён, которого всегда хотелось, но не светило, потому что единственный сын в семье единственных детей.

Иногда дёргает спросить, не знает ли Джебом случайно Пак Джинёна, но Хёнджин держится. Пока ещё держится, но вариант спросить Джебома идёт прямо перед пойти с повинной к Джисону. 

* * *

Реален, думает Хёнджин.

Охренеть, думает Хёнджин.

Это самая красивая улыбка в моей жизни, думает Хёнджин.

– О, а вот и Хёнджини, – замечает его Джебом, подзывает к ним с Пак Джинёном за столик. – Я тебе про него рассказывал, классный пацан. Хёнджин, знакомься, мой давний друг Пак Джинён. Не верь, когда прикидывается лапочкой.

– Иди ты, Джебом! Я к тебе считай с самолёта, а это всё, что ты можешь обо мне сказать своему донсэну? 

– А я вас видел, – говорит Хёнджин невпопад. Его как мешком по голове огрели, окружающее словно в тумане, в реальность происходящего верится слабо и очень хочется Пак Джинёна потрогать – просто убедиться, что настоящий.

– Это где это? – улыбается ему Джинён вопросительно, и господи, сердце Хёнджина не было к этому готово, почему эту улыбку до сих пор не объявили вне закона.

– Когда в первый раз сюда пришел, вы в форме были.

Джебом вдруг начинает ржать, Джинён шипит проклятья и лягает его под столом.

– В последний раз я прикрываю твою задницу и выхожу вместо заболевших работников, Им Джебом!

Джебом машет на него рукой, мол верю-верю, утирает выступившие слёзы. Спрашивает Хёнджина весело:

– Ты его тут караулил что ли?

Джинён смотрит на него с интересом, а Хёнджин чувствует, что краснеет, и решительно ничего не может с этим поделать. 


	5. Chapter 5

– Хватит быть ассоциальным ублюком, пошли с пацанами на выходных зависать.

Хёнджин вздыхает. В который за сегодня раз.

– Джисон, я там никого не знаю.

– Я тебя со всеми познакомлю, не переживай, – Джисон пихает его в бок и не успевает уйти от ответного тычка в рёбра. 

Сбоку просят не начинать, они шипят на два голоса не лезть и, толкаясь, вываливаются из центра подготовки во влажный морозный вечер. Противная мелкая морось тут же липнет к лицу и оседает на волосах. Хёнджин морщится, натягивает шарф повыше.

– Ну Хёнджи-ин, ну пошли гуля-ать, – тянет Джисон своим самым противным голосом.

Хёнджин стонет мученическим под его самодовольную ухмылку.

Джисон вдруг озаботился социальными контактами Хёнджина и этот разговор в вариациях повторяется не первый раз и не первый день. 

Не родилось ещё на свете твари надоедливее и противнее Хан Джисона – задолбает насмерть, и потащит труп куда ему там приелось. Под умершие от Джисон-хочет-и-получит-не-важно-как хёнджиновы нервные клетки пора открывать отдельное кладбище.

– Ну Хёнджина-а, не будь мудаком.

А ведь когда они разойдутся, Джисон возьмёт в руки телефон. Нет, ещё одного вечера спама в какао Хёнджин не выдержит. 

– Заебал. Хорошо. Буду отравлять вам атмосферу своим присутствием.

Джисон в ответ сияет лампочкой. Вот сдалось ему знакомить Хёнджина со своими друзьями...

Пак Джинён всё так же красив, и всё так же недосягаем. 

Хёнджин, конечно, знает теперь, что он кузен Джисона, что души в младшем не чает и балует ужасно. Но знание это ничего не меняет. 

Хёнджину радоваться бы – по сравнению с той безнадёгой, что была месяц назад, идентифицироваться как «друг кузена» уже нифига себе прогресс (спасибо не «парень из кафе Джебома», Хёнджин бы не пережил). 

Только что-то нерадостно.

Он провожает Джисона до светофора – Джисону отсюда налево в тёплый салон к улыбке Джинёна, а Хёнджину по этой мерзости трусить до метро по пешеходному и оттуда домой. Настроение итак ниже плинтуса, так ещё и Джинёна сегодня увидеть не получилось – сидит себе спокойно в прогретой машине, мигает Джисону фарами. 

Нет, Хёнджин в такую погоду сам носа на улицу лишний раз не высунул бы, но это стало как вредной привычкой – урывать адресованные не ему и без того редкие улыбки.

Лучше бы курил.

– Слушай, давай мы тебя подвезём, чего ты мокнуть будешь, – говорит вдруг Джисон, и не давая Хёнджину опомниться, тянет его за рукав к машине. 

Хёджин дёргает первым порывом руку вырвать, а потом до него доходит. Машина Джинёна. За рулём Джинён. Пространство салона ограничено. И они точно скажут друг другу хотя бы привет.

Дурак он что ли, отказываться?


	6. Chapter 6

Джисон производит впечатление очень сошиал баттерфляй, Хёнджин уверен, друзей у него много. «Зависать с пацанами» устами Джисона в его понимании это завалиться к кому-то на вписку компанией в десять-пятнадцать человек.

Практика показывает, что пацанов всего два мрачных хёна, и вместо чьей-то квартиры, алкоголя и лёгких наркотиков развлекаться приходится в аркадах. 

– Давно я в аркадах не был, – говорит, кажется, Чанбин, обращаясь, по всей видимости, к Хёнджину. Что можно ответить на это, Хёнджин не знает, так что просто кивает. Дальше разговор не вяжется.

Хёнджин не понимает, зачем его позвали. Мрачным хёнам Джисона откровенно неловко с ним, Хёнджину неловко с ними. Хёны с Джисоном знакомы явно давно, шутки шутят, только им самим понятные и делают все эти штуки, характерные для старых друзей. Не специально, но Хёнджин чувствует себя той самой подругой с мемов, которая третья лишняя на свидании.

Даже Джисона общая атмосфера пронимает, и Хёнджин надеется, что он тоже уже не в восторге от своей идеи. Нет, возможно это очень значимый жест, что-то вроде я пускаю тебя ближе и всё такое. Если так, то Хёнджину проникнуться бы, осознать там, ценить возможно. Но Хёнджину странно и хочется домой.

Где-то между настольным хоккеем и шутером становится проще, мрачные хёны оказываются не такими мрачными. Чанбин очень эмоционально переживает, что не достаёт из автомата с игрушками ни одной, Чан, оказывается, хорошо играет в футбол, даже если в симулятор, а Джисон профи в ритм играх.

Когда они расходятся, Хёнджин ловит себя на том, что было бы неплохо встретиться ещё раз. Если Джисон хотя бы производит впечатление сошиал баттерфляй, у него нет даже этого и с кем-то он так не развлекался… с младшей школы, наверно? 

* * *

– Я тебе говорю, пошли!

– Не продадут нам его.

Конечно, Джисон знает Джебома и его кафе (как они с Хёнджином там не пересеклись ни разу до сих пор, спрашивается), так что встретится с Чаном и Чанбином было уговорено там. Но это Джисон с Хёнджином школота, не занятая клубной деятельностью, и между курсами и обязательной повинностью располагающая свободным временем. Чан с Чанбином, оба впрягнутые в студсовет, таким объемом времени внезапно не располагают и застряли за разгребание студенческих дел.

Сколько они ещё будут заняты, пока не ясно, а стоять ждать их на улице неблагоразумно – не сентябрь ведь. Хорошо что у Джебома кафе, ассортимент горячих напитков богатый. Но Джисону впёрлось попробовать первый в этом году глинтвейн прямо сейчас.

Конечно, Джебом Джисона тоже знает. Как и чей он брат, как и его возраст.

Глинтвейн им, конечно, не продают. Джебом ещё и громко своим сотрудникам запрещает вот лично им двоим (Хёнджин издаёт обиженное «эй», Джисон молча смотрит насуплено, но Джебом неумолим) продавать что-либо, содержащее алкоголь.

Смирившись, они уже заказывают большой капучино и карамельный латте с двойной порцией сливок, как в кафе заглядывает Джинён (он часто заскакивает за кофе в это время, не то брейк у него, не то просто перерыв, а студия в квартале отсюда, Хёнджин узнал). И у Джисона в глазах загорается то самое итс э бьютифул крайм. Он ещё и Хёнджина локтём пихает, подмигивает карикатурно, мол смотри, я сейчас всё разрулю. И налетает на Джинёна.

Джинён выслушивает Джисона, кивает на возмущение Джебома. И заказывает им по глинтвейну.

– Пак Джинён!

– Это просто глинтвейн. Джебом, я тебя умоляю, им семнадцать. Ну хорошо, если тебя это успокоит, ответственность за двух разбушевавшихся подростков я беру на себя.

Хёнджин забирает свой стакан, поворачивается к Джинёну поблагодарить. Джинён в ответ рукой машет – успокойся, большое дело. И подмигивает.


	7. Chapter 7

Морозный воздух впивается в нос и щёки, стоит только вывалиться из теплоты торгового центра. Они с Джисоном запоздало застёгиваются, заматываются в шарфы и натягивают шапки-капюшоны, но Хёнджина всё равно потряхивает от резкого перепада температуры. Попускает быстро, но приятного всё равно мало.

– Попытаем счастье с дядей-таксистом?

Джисон топчется рядом – тоже холодно поди – строчит в телефоне что-то.

– У тебя денег много? – спрашивает Джисон язвительно. От телефона, впрочем, не открывается. – Джинён-хён скоро подъедет, завезём тебя домой.

Хёнджин выуживает из кармана свой смартфон, как раз пора писать в семейный чат «спокойной ночи». Дома всё равно никого, и уличить его в этой маленькой лжи некому – все снова, как обычно, на ночных.

– Или ты можешь остаться у нас, – продолжает Джисон, но уже глядя на Хёнджина.

– А?

– Лицо попроще сделай, да? Никто не заставляет, не хочешь – отвезём тебя домой.

– Да я не ожидал как бы, – тянет Хёнджин, усмехается, – и до глубины души тронут твоим предложением.

– Это значит да? – Джисон тут же улыбается по детски озорно, смотрит на Хёнджина выжидательно.

– Это значит да.

Но Джисон всё смотрит. Долго смотрит, едва не прожигает в Хёнджине маленькую дыру взглядом. От такого пристального внимания становится некомфортно.

– Чего тебе?

– Даже отпрашиваться не будешь? Бессмертный что ли?.

Хёнджин со вздохом – и всего-то – поясняет за особенности их домостроя и почему, по большому счету, он может ничего родным не пояснять. В конце концов, он имеет право на маленький бунт.

Приехавшего за ними Джинёна о присутствии Хёнджина в их квартире этой ночью информируют по факту его прибытия. Джинён тянет Джисона за нос и улыбается, разрешая. Недовольным он не выглядит, а Джисон, вырываясь, вопит больше не обиженно-возмущённо, а восторженно.

– Ну что, мальчики, мальчишник? 

* * *

Жизнь у Хёнджина, если говорить откровенно, самая обычная. Простая жизнь среднестатистического школьника, без всяких там попоек после школы, сигарет за спортзалом, когда адреналин в крови от перспективы быть застуканным учителем и прочего. 

Обычная серая жизнь обычного не особо примечательного Хван Хёнджина.

И к голому Джинёну (спасибо что на нём боксёры, хоть в храм прямо сейчас грех замаливать, немного даже жаль, что в них) эта жизнь Хёнджина не готовила.

Он замирает в дверях, как вкопанный, и не может решительно ничего. 

Надо бы извиниться и выйти. Надо, не заостряя внимания, объяснить, что копающийся с приставкой Джисон послал его добывать сменную одежду самостоятельно, чистое от грязного, мол, отличить много ума не надо. Надо, в конце концов, просто. перестать. пялиться.

Но Хёнджин сейчас, кажется, не может даже дышать.

Джинён хорошо сложен, линии тела красивые – тренируется, наверно.

– Ты чего? – спрашивает Джинён.

только не закрывай глаза, только не закрывай глаза, только не закрывай, а, всё, поздно, отпечаталось.

Голос самым подлым образом даёт петуха. Хёнджин, прокашлявшись (можно провалиться под землю, пожалуйста, очень надо) и не запнувшись (спасибо ещё раз), объяснить проблему и что хозяин из Джисона сомнительной радушности.

Джинён проблемой проникается, и натянув треники с футболкой (и ещё раз спасибо, наверное), выгребает из их шкафа что-то на переодеться дефис поспать Хёнджину.

Выходя, он треплет замершего от этого Хёнджина по волосам, говорит расслабиться и что он не кусается, и улыбается. Не как всегда и всем, когда широко и лучисто. Джинён улыбает только глазами и совсем немного уголками губ. Очень мягко и по домашнему, как улыбаются тем, кому можно вот так.

Улыбается только Хёнджину.

Впервые только ему.

Хёнджину так сводит в груди, но, правда, как же ему сейчас хорошо.


End file.
